This invention relates to an automated solder ball grid assembly array and to a method of providing solder columns therein and the assembly.
Typically, in accordance with the prior art, surface mounted electronic packages which are mounted on circuit boards have leads around the periphery of a surface of the package with the leads later being soldered to the board. Another type of packaging uses a pin grid array where the pins can be anywhere on a surface of the package rather than only at the perimeter, thereby permitting many more pins to be available in the same area as compared with the above described arrangement. A further type of prior art packaging is a ball grid array wherein an electronic package is provided with interconnect traces and solder balls thereon which are the means for connection. There is mismatch in such types of packaging between the printed circuit board which is typically FR-4 and the integrated circuit package which is ceramic, BT resin or filled epoxy novalac resin. Whereas leaded SMT packages have leads which can flex and absorb the mismatch, in ball grid array (BGA) the leads are rigid and the solder is subject to fatigue cracking. As the distance between mismatching materials (i.e., package and board) is increased, stress concentration is decreased within the material which connects the dissimilar materials. In order to compensate for some mismatch in thermal expansion between the electronic package, the printed circuit board and the solder ball connection of a package, it is desirable to make the connections as tall as possible to absorb some of the mismatch and stresses. Accordingly, the solder balls are sometimes replaced with solder columns to provide such tall connections as a column grid. Attachment of solder balls and/or solder columns is cumbersome and relatively costly with automation thereof being highly desirable.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automated solder ball grid assembly array having solder columns and a method of providing the solder columns therein and the assembly itself which materially speeds up the prior art procedures and materially lowers the fabrication costs. The solder connections are made taller and the procedure for making the connections is improved relative to the prior art.
Briefly, the improvements are accomplished by providing an electromagnet whose surface is not a solderable material, this surface being covered by a mask with a pattern of holes. The mask is formed using the technology and materials for solder masks found in standard printed circuit board technology. The pattern of holes mirrors the pads on the ball grid assembly (BGA) package. The mask is affixed onto the magnet, preferably an electromagnet, with the holes extending in the direction of the electromagnet. Solderable or solder plated magnetic pins, preferably of a steel alloy, such as, for example, A-42 coated with a solderable metal, such as, for example, copper, gold or palladium and the like are then provided, for example, in a box or deposited on a surface in some random manner. The mask with electromagnet on a side of the mask away from the pins is then brought into the vicinity of the pins so that the pins are attracted to the mask by the magnet and enter the holes in the mask. The mask is preferably designed relative to the length and diameter of the pins so that the hole diameter is larger than the pin but only one pin can fit into each hole of the mask and the pins will extend out of the holes in the mask. It is known that solder will coat a material with which it is compatible and make a thicker layer thereon. Accordingly, at least a portion of each of the pins extending out of the mask is dipped into molten solder and removed from the solder, the solder forming a coating over the pins at least at some or all of the portion of the pins extending out of the mask. Preferably the pins have been preplated with solder. This solder is then reflowed and travels along the associated pin as well as onto the pads of a package with contact pads thereon. This is accomplished by aligning the solder coated pins with the pads and heating the pads on the package sufficiently so that the pads will supply sufficient heat to cause some of the solder to reflow along the associated pin and onto the pads. The electromagnet is then turned off and removed along with the mask when the solder has hardened or set. The result is an electronic package having pins with solder coated on the exterior of the pins.